Ireojima Jebal
by Apine Shim Choikang
Summary: YunJae Oneshoot- "Yun... aku mencintaimu..." kata Jaejoong sambil merobek foto Yunho dan menyatukannya dengan fotonya. (gak bisa bikin summary)


Tittle : Ireojima Jebal (Please Don't)

Genre : drama sad

Rate : T

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra

Diclamair : Mereka milik mereka sendiri dan milik Tuhan dan milik orang-orang yang seharusnya memiliki mereka (halahh..., xD) tapi Shim Changmin milik saya, #kagak ada changmin pin, #plak

Lenght : oneshoot

Author : Avinda Devi Fatmasari a.k.a Avinda Shim a.k.a Apine Shim (pokoknya istrinya Shim Changmin, #plak!)

FB & Twit : Avinda Devi/ avindadf (follow yah ntar difollback kok, xD)

Blog : .com (disini jarang diisi sih, xD)

Moshi-moshi apine/vinda/nda/nyonya shim (apa aja dah) kembali lagi dengan ff yang gaje, hehe. Ini ff sad yang terinspirasi dari Mvny dengn judul lagu yang sama kek ff ini.

Udah pada lihat gak MVnya? Kalau ada yang belum tahu dilihat yah lagunya bagus kok, xD

Agak kesusahan sih bikinya mending lihat MVnya ntar kalian tahu, haha

Jangan bingung yah karena banyak flashbacknya pengen tak sesuaikan dengan MVnya, hehe

Dan maaf untuk kesekian kalinya saya mengorbankan emak, xD #dicekek jaejung

Cek this out

_- Apine Shim Present __**"Ireojima Jebal(Please Don't)"**__-_

Seorang namja dan yeoja tengah berada dalam mobil. Sang namjalah yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya. Tampak yeoja yang berada disamping namja itu tengah asyik mengoda namja disebelahnya yang tengah fokus pada stirnya. Tak tahukah yeoja itu bahwa sang namja itu tidak begitu senang dengan yeoja yang sedari tadi terus mengodanya.

_Naranhi anjeun jadongcha sogeseon eumakdu heureji anha (we sit next to each other in the car but there is no music)_

"oppa ingat tidak dulu kita sering memencet tombol rumah tetangga saat berangkat kesekolah, haha itu sangat lucu sekali sampai-sampai pemilik rumah marah-marah karena kelakuan kita" rancau sang yeoja itu namun tidak ditanggapi oleh sang namja dan dia terus fokus menyetir. Namun sesekali namja itu melirik sang yeoja dengan wajah yang tidak senang.

Sang yeoja hanya terus berceloteh tidak memperdulikan tatapan masam dari sang namja.

"dulu jaejoong oppa sangat pendek dan dekil tapi sekarang lihatlah kau tinggi dan sangat tampan bahkan saking tampannya kau kelihatan sangat cantik" kata yeoja itu sambil memencet hidung dan mencubit pipi namja yang bernama jaejoong itu.

"yah ahra-ya" kata jaejoong pada yeoja disebelahnya yang bernama ahra sambil menangkis tangan ahra lewat pergerakan kepalanya.

Sang yeoja bernama ahra itu hanya terkekeh melihat tatapan jaejoong yang kelihatan sangat kesal.

Jaejoong sendiri sudah sangat frustasi dengan tingkah ahra yang membuatnya sangat kesal. Dia beberapa kali mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan salah satu tangannya karena tangan yang satunya dia gunakan untuk menyetir.

Dia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat yeoja bernama ahra itu mengodanya seperti saat ini.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"oppa kau aku iri padamu, bisa-bisanya kau jauh lebih cantik daripada aku" goda ahra sambil memencet hidung dan menepuk-nepuk pipi jaejoong.

Ahra dan jaejoong sedang duduk di anak tangga apartemen jaejoong dan yunho. Yunho, jaejoong dan ahra merupakan sahabat dekat. Ahra sering sekali main keapartemen mereka.

Jaejoong nampak sangat kesal dengan perlakuan ahra padanya. Sedangkan ahra sendiri hanya terkekeh saja melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. rupanya dia memang sengaja membuat sahabatnya itu kesal. Dia sendiri sudah tahu jelas watak jaejoong karena mereka sejak kecil sudah bersahabat.

"yak ahra-ya hentikan!" pinta jaejoong sambil menepis tangan ahra.

Ahra hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan jaejoong. Dan terus mengodanya. Menguncang-guncangkan tubuh jaejoong dan itu benar-benar membuat jaejoong sangat tidak senang.

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali oppa"

"yak berhenti ahra...!" teriak jaejoong keras. Dan lagi-lagi ahra hanya terkekeh.

Sampai yunho yang berada dikamarnya dilantai bawah terbangun menghampiri mereka karena mendengar keributan.

"hei kalian apa ada?" tanya yunho pada ahra dan jaejoong.

Kontan ahra berlari turun menghampiri yunho. Dan langsung bergelanyut ditangan yunho mencari perlindungan karena jaejoong nampak sangat kesal.

"hei kenapa jae" tanya yunho pada jaejoong.

"dia yang salah bukan aku" jawab jaejoong menatap ahra dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"hahaha weeekkkk" goda ahra lagi pada jaejoong.

"kau mengodanya lagi ahra-ya" tanya yunho pada ahra.

"haha dia sangat lucu jika marah oppa"

"mwo? Apa kau bilang?" jaejoong hendak menarik paksa ahra dari yunho namun dihalau oleh yunho. Yang malah memeluk ahra dari samping.

"sudahlah jae"

"tapi dia sudah kurang ajar yun, dia bilang aku cantik"

"kau memang cantik jae, sudahlah Kau seperti baru mengenal ahra kemarin saja"

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Jaejoong nampak sangat frustasi dengan tingkah ahra. Dia mengemudi dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak karuan. Ahra sendiri yang disebelahnya kini mulai menyadari perubahan sikap jaejoong yang tampak sangat aneh. Dia hanya bisa terdiam melihat perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu. keduanya pun terjebak dalam keheningan didalam mobil audi hitam yang dikendarai Jaejoong.

Pikiran jaejoongpun melayang-layang kemasa-masa lalu.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"ah oppa kau mengagetkanku" kata ahra yang sedang berdiri didekat tangga. Rupanya yunho tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau sedang apa heum?" tanya yunho sambil memainkan tangan ahra dan tetap dalam posisi memeluknya dari belakang.

"tidak sedang apa-apa" balasnya singkat.

Jaejoong yang hendak turun kebawah rupanya sangat terganggu dengan keduanya yang sedang bermesraan itu. dia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun kebawah tidak ingin menganggu aktifitas mereka. Sesekali dia mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal dan sedikit melirik mereka yang masih dalam keadaan yunho yang memeluk ahra dari belakang. Jaejoong mengendap-endap dan berbalik menaiki tangga lagi.

Raut wajah jaejoong seketika berubah menjadi masam melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia terduduk lemas dikoridor tangga atas dan tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia lihat.

Suatu hari saat yunho, jaejoong dan ahra tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka diruang tamu apartemen yunho dan jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk disofa single sedangkan yunho dan ahra duduk bersebelahan disofa panjang disebelah kiri jaejoong.

Yunho dan ahra nampak sangat mesra. Jaejoong sendiri sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Karena mereka memang sangat dekat sejak dulu. Namun tiba-tiba ada suatu hal yang membuat jaejoong sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari mereka berdua.

"jae oppa bukankah aku dan yunho oppa sangat serasi?" tanya ahra pada jaejoong sambil memeluk tangan yunho.

"mwo? Haha setiap orang kau bilang serasi jika dekat denganmu" balas jaejoong tersenyum sarkasis.

"yak oppa kali ini aku serius, ada yang ingin kita beritahukan pada oppa" ucap ahra membuat jaejoong mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"jjang ini dia" tambah ahra lagi memperlihatkan kelima jarinya. Yang membuat jaejoong tersentak adalah adanya cincin dijari manis ahra.

"itu makk...sudmu?" tanya jaejoong terkejut.

"aku dan yunho oppa akan menikah" kata ahra riang makin mengeratkan pelukkan tangannya ditangan yunho.

Jaejoong menatap keduanya terkejut. Sedangkan yunho hanya menunjukkan cincin yang sama seperti yang dikenakan ahra kearah jaejoong sambil mengangguk pasti.

Yunhopun makin mengeratkan pelukan ahra sambil membelai rambut ahra.

Jaejoong yang berada disitu benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia dengar. Pikirannya kacau dan hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit.

Dihari pernikahan yunho dan ahra jaejoong tampak sangat tampan dengan jas hitam yang dia kenakan senada dengan tuxedo yang yunho pakai.

Yunho tampak tengah menyalami tamu undangan yang datang. Acara pernikahan ada diadakan ditaman belakang rumah ahra.

Jaejoong kini tengah berdiri dibawah tangga rumah ahra menunggu ahra turun. Ahra sendiri yang meminta jaejoong untuk menunggunya disitu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, nampak seorang yeoja dengan gaun pengantin putih turun. Dia tak lain dan bukan adalah Go Ahra sang mempelai wanita. Gaun pengantin yang dia kenakan tidak begitu panjang hanya sebatas lutut dengan hiasan dikepalanya. Sangat cantik dan mempesona.

"oppa bagaimana?" tanya ahra pada jaejoong. Dia berputar agar jaejoong memberikan pendapatnya mengenai penampilannya saat ini.

"waw kau sangat cantik" kata jaejoong pemberikan pendapat sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Dan berusaha menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

Tiba saatnya ucap janji suci kedua pasangan tersebut. Acara diadakan di halaman belakang rumah ahra. Kedua pengantin berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan ahra yang menggandeng mesra yunho menuju altar.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu dari samping sambil terenyum dipaksakan. Nampaknya tidak ada orang yang tahu betapa sakitnya jaejoong melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. terlebih lagi melihat orang yang disukainya menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Dia melihat yunho yang dengan manisnya memasangkan cincin begitupun ahra. Dan setelah itu mereka saling berciuman. Hal yang sangat ingin dirasakan jaejoong sebelumnya, tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa melihat pujaan hatinya bersanding dengan sahabatnya.

Dan semuanya sudah terlambat.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Sekali lagi jaejoong benar-benar tampak sangat frustasi didalam mobil mengingat kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Ahra yang melihat jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"arrrrgggghhhhh...!" teriak jaejoong dari dalam mobil sambil membanting stirnya.

Kemudian dia menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap lekat kearah ahra.

"kenapa kau tega..." ucap jaejoong sambil ingin membelai ahra. Namun tiba-tiba

'SPLASH'

Yah ahra menghilang dari pandangannya jaejoong. Rupanya selama didalam mobil dia hanya berhalusinasi bahwa ahra ada disebelahnya seperti biasanya.

_Ireojima jebal ttonajima jebal (please don't don't leave me please)_

_Dorawa dorawa (come back, come back)_

_Niga tteonagan binjari wien chagaun hyanggiman nama (on top empty seat you left only your cold scent remains)_

Airmata yang selama ini dia tahan akhirnya jatuhnya juga. Yah jaejoong menangis. Menangisi apa yang telah dia alami saat ini. Orang yang dia cintai kini tidak bisa dia gapai dan sudah terlambat baginya.

Dia meraih sebuah foto yang dia selipkan didalam saku kemejanya. Rupanya fotonya dengan yunho dengan dirinya dan ahra yang berada ditengah. Foto itu diambil saat pernikahan yunho dan ahra.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Jaejoong tengah berdiri disebuah balkon dengan pikiran yang sangat kacau sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

"oh jae kau disini rupanya, aku mencarimu" sapa seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah yunho.

"ah yunho, selamat yah" kata jaejoong berusaha tersenyum.

"ayo berfoto bersama" ajak yunho.

"ah tidak usah" tolak jaejoong.

"ayolah kau kan sahabatku, ayolah jae" paksa yunho dan akhirnya jaejoong menurut pada yunho.

"jae oppa kau ini kemana saja ayo berfoto" tawar ahra yang dibalas anggukan oleh jaejoong.

"oppa sini aku rapikan rambutmu" kata ahra pada yunho. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sarkasis. Dia berharap acara hari ini cepat selesai.

Setelah itu ahra langsung manarik tangan jaejoong dan tangan yunho. Jadi posisinya sekarang ahra ditengah dengan mengandeng tangan jaejoong dan tangan yunho.

Dengan posisi kepala ahra mengarah ke yunho begitupun yunho.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Jaejoong menatap lekat foto itu sambil terus terisak. Hatinya sakit dan panas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia buat sekarang.

Terlambat! Yah kata yang pantas merefleksikan dia saat ini.

Dia menyobek foto yang dia pegang saat ini menjadi dua bagian. Jaejoong menyobek bagian tengah foto itu. menyisakan wajahnya yang berada disebalah kiri dan wajah yunho yang berada disebelah kanan. Dia menyatukan gambar tersebut dan tampak gambar yunho yang menyenderkan kepalanya kearah kepala jaejoong.

"yun...aku mencintaimu" ucap jaejoong lirih masih dengan terisak.

Dan dia membayangkan lagi bahwa yunho ada sebelahnya.

_Ireojima jebal ttonajima jebal (please don't don't leave me please)_

_Dorawa dorawa (come back, come back)_

END

Huwaaaaaa... jangan dibakar massa ne.

Maaf kalau banyak yang bingung sama ceritanya. Lebih jelasnya mending lihat langsung MVnya yang please don't agar kalian gak bingung.

Dan maaf kata-katanya yang banget dan muter-muter karena saya bukan penulis yang baik pada umumnya. Masih perlu belajar.

RCLnya dibutuhkan,...

Gomawo


End file.
